


Hurts like hell

by X_thedemonmoose_x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_thedemonmoose_x/pseuds/X_thedemonmoose_x
Summary: Sam, dean and cas have been hunting a pack of werewolves for a long time now but they finally have a lead that takes them to a place called beacon hills .





	1. Chapter 1

"Dean!" Sam shouted from the beds in the motel room, "What!" Dean replied while exiting the toilet, "Someone reported seeing a wolf boy running around the woods naked" Sam laughed realising how strange what he said sounded and when he didn't get a reply he went back to facing the laptop screen. Dean just stood there trying to figure out if he had heard sam right, "naked??" He stuttered As Sam looked up to reply he noticed a figure standing in the shadows. "Who's there!" Sam shouted,startled dean quickly pulled out his gun and turned to face the direction Sam was looking , "hello Sam and dean" the figure said emerging from the shadows. "Don't do that cas " dean sighed "we've talked about this." "Sorry, I just came to tell you about the wolf boy" cas said walking towards dean causing deans muscles to tense he had no idea why though. 10 seconds went by, no one spoke but finally Sam broke the silence "ye we already no we were just about too..." Sam was cut of by the forces of two of cas's fingers pressed to his forehead. "Seriously cas" dean moaned clenching his stomach, "We have a car". "You wouldn't have found this place, it's not on any maps" cas said showing how clever he thought he was by the tone of his voice. "Where are we then" Sam said impatiently Cas didn't reply. He simple lifted his finger to point at a sign that read... 'WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS"


	2. Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word spread quickly through beacon hills, a new type of hunter had arrived the kind that didn't just hunt werewolves the kind the hunted everything know to man hec they hunted things that man didn't know existed .They were well trained.They were warriors. When Scott heard about the news he was terrified he called Allison straight away to see if she'd heard of them.

*ring* *ring*  
"Hello..."  
"Hey Allison it's Scott"  
"Oh hey "  
"Have you heard about the hunters "  
"Ye obviously, they are my 5 cousins twice removed, I've never met them but from what I've heard they are..."  
"Allison I just need to know their names"  
"Oh right,sorry. Their names are Sam and Dean Winchester"  
"That's only 2 though"  
"Ye there's only two of them"  
No there's three, there are two normal dressed ones and one in a trench coat"  
"Sorry I only know the normal ones"  
"Oh ok, thanks for the help,bye"  
"Np,bye"  
Scott calls stiles and tells him to do some research on Sam and dean only for stiles to call back 5 minutes later, he sounded extremely worried, the only words that came out of his mouth were 'pack meeting,now.'

Scott arrives at derek's loft as soon as possible only to find the entire pack already there, he lets himself in but pauses as he walked through the door. He'd been in such a rush he hadn't stopped to think what was so bad about these hunters that stiles called a pack meeting so urgently.  
He continues into the loft, round the corner was Erica,Boyd and Issac sitting on the floor talking,Derek and stiles on the small couch by the window and Allison and Lydia sitting on the steps.It took the pack so long to convince derek to get furniture and make the loft look more homely.  
"Scott!" Stiles squealed running over to Him with excitement "I haven't seen you in ages"  
"Stiles, I saw you at school yesterday" Scott chuckled, his best friend was so clingy but Scott liked it.  
"True but like we didn't talk last night" stiles whimpered  
"Ok stiles" Scott sighed while shaking his head "what was so urgent you called us here"  
As soon as scoot said that everyone turned to face them to hear what was going on.  
"Well you see the winchesters they have a powerful weapon" stiles voice was quiet,   
"Seriously stiles what weapon is so important that you had to waste our time!" Issac said clearly annoyed at stiles for getting him up at 6 in the morning on a weekday.  
"They have an angel" stiles muttered  
"A what?!" Scott said, fear slowly consuming his face.  
"An angel" stiles repeated.  
"Where did the hell did they get an angel from" Derek slurred,he was absolutely disgusted by the idea of heaven and hell an all that crappy angel rubbish.  
Stiles was about to make a sarcastic comment about it not being where the hell because it's an angel but he stopped realising the severity of the situation.  
"Right..." Scott stuttered "and how do we kill an angel?"  
"With a special weapon,idk what it's called but I know the Winchester have a few " stiles said forcing a smile on his face.  
"Ok then" Scott said sounding more cheerful than before " who's gonna get close to the winchesters and steal the weapon?"  
No one replied,instead they all looked away.   
"it can't be any of us werewolves so since they are your cousins Allison I guess it'll have to be you"  
"Uggh fine but why are they even here we haven't killed any innocent people" Allison groaned ,she really didn't want to get involved because to be honest no one in her family but her father is really trust worthy.  
"To us they weren't innocent because we knew the truth but to the outside world we're just killing these innocent humans that have done no wrong to anyone" Scott snapped  
"But..." Allison began but was cut off by a loud bagging on the door...


	3. Beacon hills highschool

"I've already looked it up, most of the activity is happening around beacon hills high school" cas said proudly,  
"Great just what we need a large number of suspects" dean grumbled.  
"Well then we aren't gonna find these werewolves just standing here in the middle of the road" Sam grunted with impatience.  
Cas leaned forward to press his fingers against their heads when he was startled by a hand gripping his wrist.  
"We're driving" dean said frowning.  
Lucky for them their was a petrol station with a parked car in it about two minutes up the road.  
They hijacked the car and began driving.  
Dean leaned over and presses play on the radio,   
*How can I say this without breaking  
How can I say this without taking over  
How can I put it down into words  
When it's almost too much for my soul alone*   
Dean groaned with disgust and reached to turn it off but wasstopped by cas.  
"I like this song" cas pleaded   
Dean couldn't help but say yes after the adorable little puppy eyes cas gave him.  
*i loved and I loved and I lost you* cas began to sing along and to his surprise so did dean "i loved and I loved and I lost you!" Dean sang.  
"Dean..." Sam chucked   
"Shut up sammy" dean snapped and continued to sing "and it hurts like hell, ye it hurts like hell!" Dean and cas continued. Lucky for Sam they soon arrived at beacon hills highschool dean park just outside the grounds not noticing the crowd of teens watching them as they got out. dean was too busy thinking about the fact  that him and cas had been singing together and that while they were he felt a tingle  in his finger tips and A chill through his spine, but he just shook it off as if it was nothing but still he can't help but think about it.  
"Dean...Dean!" Sam shouted. Dean jumped and turned to look at sam while doing so,he hadn't noticed that a security guard had walked up to them and was asking to see their badges. He ushered for cas to pull out his badge from his trench as he pulled out his own. After the security gaurd had finished inspecting the badges he let them pass through into the highschool grounds.  
They walk toward the entrance but as Sam reached to open them door it was pushed at his face by a worried looking teen on the other side, it was Issac rushing through,he could smell the wolfspane as soon as they arrived at school.  
"Uhh... sorry" he stuttered   
He tried to run off but was stopped by cas ,  
" he's one of them " cas said proudly.  
" take him somewhere safe and sprinkle that special dust that keeps him in" dean said grinning"what's it called, oh ye mountain ash.", lucky for them before they had been zapped to beacon hills by cas they had been preparing and found a kind of wolf poison and some dust that the werewolves can't cross.   
Cas zapped him and Issac to the school Basement and clicked his fingers to lock the door and cover the handle with wolfsbane and also to place a ring of mountain ash around Issac only big enough for him to sit in. Issac turned and roared at cas, he didn't care who heard,but cas only chuckled and went back to Sam and dean.  
"He's in the basement" cas told them  
They didn't reply just walked into to school corridor. Teenagers busying around running to their lesson and getting stuff Out of their lockers.

Allison looked over as she heard the doors.  
"That's them!" She said still with fright.  
Scott pushed and usher for him and the rest of the werewolves to leave and go home out of the back entrance. As they left Allison walked to the Winchester. "Hi my names Allison argent" she stuck her hand out beaconing for them to shake it but they merely looked at cas. He shook his head. Allison quickly ran her hand through her hair to cover up the hand shake. "Umm... you must be the winchesters, I'm your cousin." Now that  Sam and dean thought about it their dad did always talk about having another hunter stream in their family that was from France, the arients was it oh well argent is close enough.   
"Hi,have you seen anything strange going on in your school recently pacifically any wolf boy..." Sam was cut of by Alison's reply, "this is beacon hills, everything strange" before they could say anything else the bell rang and Allison skipped off to her next lesson slamming into dean on her way past.  
The winchesters were so busy talking to and examining Allison they hadn't realised cas has gone.  
"Cas!" Dean Yelled   
Sam looked shocked when sore cas standing behind dean  
"Cas" Sam shrieked "not again"  
"Nothing" cas said "they've all gone"  
"Balls" dean moaned "well I guess we'll just have to use the one we got..."


	4. Isaac

The knock on the door turned out to be pizza stiles had Ordered, it wasn't a proper breakfast but it'll have to do,the pack was so caught up  in the moment they hadn't noticed how strange derek was acting the constant twitching and he was grumpy, well grumpier than usual.They ended their conversation and ate pizza instead by the time they had finished it was time for school...

After seeing the winchesters:  
"Shit" Scott stuttered, he could hardly breathe from the run home,he hadn't bothered to ride his motorbike because he knew it would make too much noise.  
Panting,the pack walked into dereks loft, his car wasn't there so they didn't bother knocking first.  
"Ummm guys..." Erica said slowly "didn't Isaac run home before us? he should have got here ages ago"  
"I'll call him" scoot said still short on breathe.  
*ring* *ring*  
"Hello"  
"Issac where the he'll are you?!"  
"I'm still in school, they caught me before I could...."  
in the background:  
*Who are you talking to is it the rest of your pack,tell them i said they can hide but only for so long*  
"Who's that Issac?"  
"Issac...issac"  
The line went dead.  
"Issac's in trouble guys we have to go back to the highschool" Scott said hurrying to the door.  
"Uuughhh we were just there" Boyd complained   
"Shut up Boyd" stiles said   
No one had even noticed him come in he ran with them when they first sore the Winchesters but because of his lack of being a werewolf he lagged behind...


	5. Did you miss me?

"Hurry up stiles!!" Screamed Scott who was running so fast you could barely register how quickly his legs were moving. Stiles didn't reply he just carried on sprinting. Everyone was so confused when Scott stopped in the middle of the road but soon realised why.  
"Derek?" Stiles stuttered  
He was laying in the middle of the road not moving but still breathing.  
When they turned him Over a fly flew out of his mouth and entered stiles knocking him off his feet.  
Dereks eyes instantly open after that and he started chocking and gasping for air,  
"You ok?" Boyd asked but Derek didn't reply he simply pointed at stiles who was laying on the ground not breathing not moving. Derek pushed everyone out of the way so he could lift stiles up and hug him so tight,this came as a shock to the pack because they had no idea that they were dating. Suddenly stiles eyes shot open  
"did you miss me" he said with a sinister laugh  
"Stiles?" Derek look extremely worried,  
"Not anymore,it's everyones bestfriend...the nogitsune!"   
All the wolves began to turn but before they new it,stiles was up and running so fast the wolves were behind by almost 5o feet.  
"he's going for Issac!" Erica whimpered.

They reached the high school but stiles was no where to be found. They ran around the school searching for Issac, the only place they hadn't checked was then basement.  
They followed the stairs down,Erica had gotten Alison and Lydia out of class because she thought they might need some help.  
As Boyd reached for the handle Derek shouted for him to stop,the door was soaked in wolfspane,Allison opened the door for them and stepped over the line of mountain ash.  
"Issac!!" She shrieked  
There was blood everywhere and Issac wasn't breathing.  
Tears streaming down her face as she said "were to late,he's dead."  
The pack could believe their ears, how could someone be so cruel but soon their tears faded away and all that was left was pure rage. They were gonna find this winchesters and rip them to shreds.


	6. He's nogitusne now

Dean went to get anything the security cameras may have seen deleted,so cas took himself an same to the car. To pass the time cas decided to tell sam some facts...  
"Did you know everyone 1 in 4 men are gay" he chuckles  
"N.." Sam tried to reply,  
"I have fished yet" cas snapped  
Sam gestured for him to carry on,  
" that means one of us is gay and I really hope it's dean he'd be the cutest gay out of us" cas said cheerfully,  
"Ye...are you sure dean is the only gay one?" Sam said grinning,cas gave him a confused look as he's cheeks  flushed red. Luckly for cas dean open the car door and stumbled inside.  
He was bleeding.  
"I was attacked" he whimpered  
"By one of those werewolves!" sam growled.  
"Nope he wasn't a werewolf but he wasn't human either "  
"he said something about being a nagitane or something" dean said squeezing his face at the pain,  
"A nogitsune" cas corrected dean  
"an evil trickster spirit".  
"Great how do we kill it?" Sam asked impatiently, "we don't,u can only change it's form and lock it away after it tries to escape the body" cas said proud of his knowledge on the subject.  
"Change it as in a werewolf bite..?" Dean stuttered,  
"I'm afraid so" cas said sadly.  
"Ugggh we just tortured and kill one of their own, they aren't gonna do anything for us now!" Sam slammed his hands on the car door out of frustration.  
"Don't worry i think I can persuade them." Cas smirked.


	7. Cas what have you done?

Cas zapped out of the car extremely fast just so they wouldnt be able to stop him. He looked all over beacon hills untill he finally found the pack meeting place,  he examined it and decided there were only a few people inside and one was upstairs . Cas zapped himself inside and stop someone leaving the bathroom in thier tracks, the girl had strawberry blonde hair and she didn't seem scared of cas at all instead she just took a step back  to allow cas to pass. Cas took a step forward and ignored her gesture,  she tried to say something but cas silenced her.  He grabbed her and went into a room on thier left. Now she was scared, terrified even.  Cas felt so bad but he had to do this. Cas stopped her heart and transferred himself into her dead corpse leaving his vessel on the ground. He hid his vessel under a bed at the side of the room and went down stairs to join the pack...  
"Lydia, what took you so long!"  
Cas snapped his head round to see a boy about the same age as the girl leaning against a wall. Cas could tell he was a werewolf and... a true alpha?  It'd been, a long time since cas had seen a true alpha. Cas then thought about the girl he'd just so carelessly killed and began to regret his decision...   
"lydia are you ok?" the boy said looking worried. Cas only just realised he'd been zoned out and looking at the floor this whole time.   
"i-im fine" be stuttered   
"ok then..., any ideas for what we should do next in getting rid of those hunters and that... Angel?" the boy said now addressing the whole pack.   
Cas thought this was a good point to jump in and mention the nogitsune,  
"ummm,the nogitsune,hes here... " cas said trying to sound like a girl not remembering he had her vocal chords and didn't need to pretend.   
" what! how is he back,  gahhh it must have  those hunters!" the boy was in a state of pure panic. Cas wanted argue with the boy on his statement about sam and dean but he held it in so he didnt blow his cover.   
The boy bagan to speak again,   
" ok the humters can wait we have to track down the nogitsune everyone out"  
The pack started heading for the door, cas had to escape. "ill be just a second!" he shouted while running upstairs cas was surprised that he could run in heels so well. Quickly going back into his vessel he let the girls body drop the ground causing a loud bash, cas could hear the pack running upstairs and screaming her name, so he zapped out back to the car.   
"aaaaahhhhh, cas god damn it,  will you stop doing g that! " dean roared.   
Calming himself down dean asked cas what he'd been up too.  Cas hesitated and then began to reluctantly tell them what he'd done.   
"  ok so  i found their meeting place and then i found a girl who was part of the pack, i knew she wasn't going to say yes so i killed her and then i..." sam stopped cas before he could explain the rest.   
" you what?!, cas how could you kill her, was she even a werewolf?...  
Sam was startled by dean shouting even louder that he was,   
"cas you idot, they are going to know it was you and then they'll come after us and we aren't ready because of that stupid nogitsune,  gaah bloody hell cas you've really done it this time!"


	8. I'm afraid I might kill myself

Cas couldn't bare to see the Winchesters so upset with him. He knew what he'd done was wrong but he did it for them, when it comes to them its almost like cas loses control of his emotions, he would do anything to protect them even... Kill an innocent.   
While still being shouted at cas began to overthink about everything he'd messed up.   
The shouting stopped as a single tear rolled down cas's cheek.   
Dean began to apologise to cas for shouting but cas shook his head and said "no, i deserved it and i know how to fix my mistake and protect you guys..." cas was fully crying now, this was supposed to be almost, impossible hes an angel how is he so emotional about this.   
Cas was snapped back to reality by warm muscular arms around him. "cas ik u were just trying to protect us"..dean said sounding very worried.   
But again cas just shook his head. " im afraid i might kill myself and it hurts like hell" he whimpered and with that cas was gone.   
"great just great we have a evil trickster spirt, a pack of werewolves and a depressed angel to deal with" sam groaned, but dean wasn't listening all he could think about was what cas had said. 'im afraid i might kill myself and it hurts kike hell... ' what did cas even mean. Dean completely ignored the fact that sam was talking, and interrupted him "cas is our first priority lets find a library and look for any abandoned areas in town."  
Sam tried to object but dean wasn't taking no for an answer. It was either they find cas or die trying...


	9. Bleeding hearts

Sam and dean parked the car and walked through the cold empty streets of beacon hills.   
"We must have been searching for cas for over 2 hours dean, i think we should finish this case and then look for him,  we can't just..."  
" shut up" dean muttered   
"What? " sam replied confused as to what dean had mumbled.   
" i said, shut up!" dean said raosing his  voice kust loud enough for sam to hear him.   
"idk why but i can't,  i just can't leave cas in the state i left him"  
Sam was so surprised by deans half confession of his feelings,  
"ok so its settled we're going to find...."  
"dean"   
Dean was startled by his name said in such an innocent voice, his instant thought was that it was cas so he could tell him how sorry he was but as he turned he began to frown.   
"you again" he puffed rolling his eyes.   
"Ahahha you miss me? " stiles was stood in front of the Winchester, his grin stretched from one eye to  another.They stood and glared each other in the eye for almost 15 seconds when sams finally said...   
" I'm guessing this is the Nogitsune"  
Dean and Stiles broke there starting contest in an instant,  
"Yep,its me and a little birdy, well should i say a little angel told me, with a lot of persuasion, that u know how to... get rid of me." stiles grin had turned into a more stern serious face by the end of his statement.   
"what have you done to cas?!"  
Dean shouted eyes fixed on stiles who was now walking in circles around him and sam. Throughout all of this sam hasn't said a word  to help, he's still trying to process how dean went from a sturn bloodthirsty killer to a softy for an angel. 

"well im Boerd now" stiles chirped, " i would say hi to cas for you to warm his heart but im afraid by now its probably splatter on the floor bleeding out."  
Suddenly deans breath hitched, this can't be true,  can it?   
While dean was thinking stiles slipped away into the dark night.   
" dean? " sam said his eyes filled with sorrow," your crying"  
"sammy"  
Dean sniffeld and then sadness on his face turned to rage.   
"HOW DID U JUST STAND THERE, YOU COULD HAVE BACKED ME UP AND HELPED ME BUT NOOOOO YOU JUST STOOD THERE LIKE AN IDJIT IN YOUR OWN LITTLE LALA LAND AND NOW THAT THING IS GONE AND HE WAS OUR ONLY CHANCE OF FINDING CAS!!   
"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT THAT THING IS UNKILLABLE AND I WOULD HAVE PROBABLY DIED TRYING TO STOP IT.   
sam shouted back.    
All of a sudden deans tone of voice changed,  he looked sammy in the eye and said "we lost him sammy, cas is gone and i shouted at him, sammy"   
Dean began to cry uncontrollable buckets of tears.   
"no, were going to get him back dean"  
Sam said trying to match deans tone of voice to comfort him but Dean looked up at the sky and wiped his tears away.    
"Never mind my bleeding heart, lets get back to the case"  
He said trying to sound as cheerful as possible.   
"but dean..."  
Sam began but he was cut off by a low growl comming from behind them....


End file.
